


By The Lockers

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Writing, Bold castiel, Castiel-centric, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jock Dean, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Third Person, Teenagers, this is awful i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: Today was the day. Today, Castiel was going to kiss Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even really in this fandom anymore but I had to post something so I made myself complete this drabble I started two years ago.
> 
> LISTEN this is really messy, especially towards the end. I was rushing through this because I left it in my drafts for a long time and it was gonna delete tomorrow so yeah. I'm sorry this is really bad forgive me

Castiel held his head high. Today was the day. Today was the day he stopped being a coward and grew a pair. He was gonna _kiss_ Dean.

Dean Winchester: the popular kid, the jock, and the hottest guy in school. He was gonna do it.

Cas didn't know what made him finally decide to make a move. Dean had never shown any interest in him besides the small smiles he gave whenever he passed Castiel in the hallways. 

He didn't know exactly why he was doing this, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to do it.

He rounded the corner of the hallway leading to where Dean could always be found after the final bell. He froze at the sight before him. There was Dean, standing in front of his locker, his head thrown back as he laughed at some joke that Michael told him.

Shit. Michael was there, too.

Michael and he didn't particularly get along. Maybe he should turn back around before he saw him...

 _"Hey, Novak!"_

Castiel cringed. Too late.

There was definitely no going back now. He quickly took a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the two boys. Michael's mouth spread into a toothy grin as he approached.

"You ready for a second beating?" 

In the corner of his eye, Castiel could have sworn he saw Dean's lips turn down in a frown at his friend's words. 

Castiel ignored Michael and turned his gaze to Dean.

There was no doubt the man was going to punch him if he didn't feel the same way. What the hell, if anyone was going to hit him, he would prefer for it to be Dean.

He gave Dean a small, awkward smile.

Dean smiled in return. "Hey Castiel," he mumbled. 

Cas couldn't help the blush that rose at hearing his name fall from Dean's lips. It was the first time he had ever heard his name in that rumbling tenor, and he wouldn't complain if he heard it everyday for the rest of his life.

Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, a sign that Castiel needed to say something, needed to _do_ something. It was now or never.

Castiel's eyes shifted down to Dean's lips, his goal. He took a step forward and cautiously slipped his hands into Dean's own.

"...Cas?" Dean looked down at him with curious eyes. "What are you..."

Cas closed his eyes and leaned in. Beside them, he barely heard Michael's exclamation of _"What the fuck!?"_

Castiel finally, _finally_ , pressed his lips to the blonde's. 

Dean tensed up and squeezed Castiel's hands, but to his immense relief, didn't pull away.

Emboldened by this, Cas pressed harder and flicked his tongue out, the wet muscle caressing the other boy's bottom lip. Dean responded by only slightly parting his lips, but enough to let a small moan slip out. 

The breathy noise caught Castiel off-guard. His cock twitched and he couldn't repress the shiver that ran down his spine.

He couldn't believe this was happening. It was as if he was living in one of his wet dreams. This moment was something that he had thought was so impossible, so unobtainable. But here he was, in the waking world with Dean's lips pressed hotly against his own. He was in heaven.

Of course, that would be when Dean finally came to his senses.

_"Winchester! Dude!"_

The blonde practicality jumped away from him. Cas whined at the loss.

Dean's face was flushed, and it went even hotter when he noticed that he still had a hold of Castiel's hands. Dean dropped his hands as if they had burned him.

The boy shifted awkwardly on his feet, his eyes darting back and forth between Michael and Castiel.

Castiel risked a glance at Michael. The asshole looked like he couldn't decide if he was angry or appalled.

"Yeah," Dean coughed, breaking the silence.

Michael still stood rigid and gaping like a fish, eyes so wide Castiel feared they might pop out of his skull. 

"I-um...," Dean took a step back. "I-I mean we should go."

Michael didn't move. Dean smacked his shoulder. "Come on." 

Castiel watched them leave, a tiny smile plastered on his face. Dean looked over his shoulder and waved his fingers at him. Cas waved back, and the smile turned into a full blown grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment prompts for johnlock, stucky, or Bagginshield. I promise they will be better written than this monstrosity.


End file.
